The present invention refers to an improved clamping collar.
More precisely, the invention provides a clamping collar of the type formed from a hooped band, one end of which comprises a support for a screw for graduating and adjusting the opening of the clamping collar, whereas the opposite end has stamped therein the teeth of a screw thread for effecting said adjustment.
The improvement provided by the invention concerns specifically the means for fixing the support of the screw to the hooped band, which means provide substantial advantages which improve the functioning and efficiency of the clamping collar.
To facilitate the explanation, the present description refers to the accompanying drawing in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is shown by way of example.